We Should Go Home
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: "I'm not going to remember any of this in the morning, am I?". Five years after spending the night at the beach following Nick's cancer scare, Jess and him find themselves back in the same spot.


**What happens after Nick picks up an engagement ring? Well, this. This is what happens. Follow up to All In Forever.**

 **Based off episode 1x15, "Injured".**

* * *

He can't remember ever being so nervous in his life. He has been checking the velvet box in his pocket every two minutes since they left the restaurant, his jacket now discarded next to him on the sand.

She's resting comfortably against him, her bare feet buried in the sand as she stares at the infinity of the ocean in front of them. She snuggles closer to him, his arm around her shoulders pressing her closer to him as the smell of her perfume fills his senses.

They're the only ones on the quiet beach, the late hour casting an entrancing light over the water. The waves softly lapping against the sand is the only sound breaking the comfortable silence, his hand tracing lazy circles on her thigh when she turns her head and nuzzles his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

It's right there, as nervous as he's ever been, when he feels time stop around them. It's right then than everything becomes crystal clear to him- all traces of doubt fade under the realization that there's nothing that he wants more than to spend the rest of his life with her. There's only one thing left for him to do, his hand already carefully reaching for his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Jess?" he breathes out.

She beams at the ocean in front of them before she lifts her head from his chest and looks at him. She places her hand on his cheek and turns his face, pressing her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss. When she pulls back from him, the sparkle of the ring he's holding out to her distracts her eyes from his- his gaze now glued to her lips as he watches the words spilling from them.

It's then, when she gives him the answer that makes his heart swell and erases all tension from his body, that time starts to move again. He snaps his eyes back up to hers, and finds that she's already looking at him with the widest smile he's ever seen on her face. His shaking hand searches for hers and he slides the ring on her finger, watching as she lifts their hands to her lips and kisses his knuckles.

His arm slides around her waist and he pulls her into his lap, and she lets out a joyful squeal and wraps her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses and hugging him to her. He runs his hands up her back and reaches for her cheeks, pulling her back so he can look at her, and the pure happiness he sees in her eyes makes him choke up because it's him, _Nick Miller_ , that is making her feel like this.

His lips close over hers in a slow kiss, before he trails her down her face and reaches her jaw, nipping lightly until he feels and hears her sigh above him. He buries his face in her neck and hears her tell him how much she loves him, the thrill of hearing her say those words still sending shivers down his spine.

"We should go home" she smiles at him, and she sees a flash of recognition cross his face when her words take him back to five years ago, to the exact same spot they're sitting in right now.

"Yeah, we should" he tells her. Her smile widens at his words, and she looks back at the ocean and takes a deep breath. He watches her for a few more seconds, the soft moonlight reflecting on her pale skin, her eyes shining brightly at him.

It's right then that he decides she's never looked so beautiful.

It's also right then that he decides he's never loved her more.

He turns her around in his arms, her back pressed against his chest as he lowers their bodies to the sand. He grabs his jacket and pulls it over her, making sure she stays warm as he lies down with her, marveling at how well her body fits against his every single time.

She falls asleep in his arms, and he thinks back to all those years ago and how he could only dream of having her like this. He presses a kiss to her hair and allows himself to close his eyes, his dreams finally matching the reality of how perfect his life is.


End file.
